


Неправильный демон

by IryStorm



Series: Marvey Week [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем достались нормальные демоны, а Майку - Харви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неправильный демон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Марви-недельку (http://suits.diary.ru/p205187407.htm) по ключу:
> 
> Обожаю запах напалма по утрам! (с) Билл Киллгор, к/ф «Апокалипсис сегодня»

С чего начинается утро? У обычных людей — наверняка с душа, чашки кофе, может быть, пробежки или даже ленивого секса. Майк же частенько просыпался от запаха дыма и невидимого огня, охватывающего все тело.  
За огнем приходили ладони — большие, горячие и умелые, они растирали кожу, гладили с нажимом, вытягивая из сна и заставляя постанывать уже через пару минут. Майк упрямо держал глаза закрытыми — не потому, что надеялся, будто утренний гость уйдет, но чтобы продлить волшебное, волнующее ощущение.  
Потом в мыслях начинал звучать голос — вкрадчивый, с хрипотцой, властный и пробирающий дрожью до кончиков пальцев.  
Повернись.  
Руки за голову.  
Хороший мальчик.  
Дальше приходил язык, и на этом этапе Майк стонал уже в голос. Горячие влажные касания — у губ, сосков, в паху и меж ягодиц — окончательно сбивали дрему. Майк резко распахивал глаза — как раз чтобы встретиться с внимательным карим взглядом и увидеть лукавую опасную улыбку.  
Тогда Харви брал его.

***

Поначалу Майку казалось, что судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку. Быть лучшим учеником черномагического отделения, без сучка и задоринки провести обряд инициации и получить огненного демона в обличье обычного нью-йоркского юриста. Даже придурок Гарольд умудрился пробудить сногсшибательную красотку-модель, и, глядя, как она доверчиво держит его за руку и приносит выпивку, Майк едва ли зубами не скрежетал.  
Его демон-спутник не только ему не подчинялся, но и пытался руководить. Наглый, самоуверенный, саркастичный мудак — честно, в первое время Майку хотелось просто его развеять. Останавливало лишь то, что Харви Спектер, кем бы он ни был, не заслуживал такой участи только потому, что в его теле до поры до времени дремал один зарвавшийся демон.  
Правда, Майк не мог не признавать, что его спутник был хорош. Сильный, быстро обучаемый — с его помощью Майк мог наконец вернуть своей семье было уважение, потерянное века тому назад. Поколения сменяли поколения, а в клане Россов рождались либо слабые маги, либо дети вообще без способностей. Майк первым за долгое время удостоился звания магистра и первым же заполучил собственного демона.  
А потом на него напали, и когда Майк уже мысленно попрощался с жизнью, явился Харви. Майк никогда прежде не видел своего демона в такой ярости. Он уничтожил врагов за считанные минуты и, глядя в пылающие жидким золотом глаза, Майк мог только завороженно облизывать губы.  
В ту ночь Харви остался рядом, и когда обезумевший от адреналина Майк слепо ткнулся губами в его губы, внезапно ответил — с такой страстью, что у Майка подкосились колени.  
Они стали единым целым — не командой, как мечталось Майку, но чем-то большим и более важным. Былое напряжение истаяло, вымелось без следа, как и недовольство. Подставляясь под горячие ладони, выстанывая чужое имя, Майк чувствовал, как связь между ним и Харви крепнет. Ну и пусть его демон не прислуживал и не смотрел подобострастно в глаза, зато Майк снова полюбил просыпаться по утрам. Если так его будут будить последующую сотню лет, он, так и быть, согласен провести ее рядом с этим неправильным демоном.


End file.
